The Chill Friendship
by matsura akimoto
Summary: Rukia mendapat puisi misterius, dan kini ia dipeluk orang tak dikenal. AU/OOC/puisi author nyelip/etc. RnR?


Persahabatan bukan hanya tentang kegembiraan.

Di sana, pastilah ada kesedihan, kekesalan, dan sebagainya. Entah kenapa, tak ada persahabatan yang semuanya hanya ada kegembiraan dan kebahagiaan. Variasi hidup seperti wajib untuk hadir di tengah persahabatan.

Dan, persahabatan bukan hanya tentang rasa sayang dalam konteks teman.

Bila yang bersahabat adalah seorang lelaki dan seorang perempuan, presentase besar, mereka akan—

—dilanda cinta.

.

.

**The Chill Friendship**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Friendship/Romance

.

Sebuah fanfiksi Bleach, dengan karakter utama **Ichigo Kurosaki **dan **Rukia Kuchiki**. Dipersembahkan untuk Ruki Yagami, ichirukiluna gituloh, dan para authors/readers sekalian.

.

Warning : AU, rate T, OOC, not a oneshoot, etc.

.

**Don't like? Don't read. I've to warn you.**

.

**Chapter 1**

.

.

Rukia Kuchiki mendecak kesal. Penjelasan—lebih tepatnya ocehan—Mayuri Kurotsuchi-sensei tentang Hidrokarbon, hanya didengarkan beberapa murid saja. Sisanya hanya mendengarkan dari telinga kanan, dan kemudian keluar dari telinga kiri. Kalau begitu, percuma saja Kurotsuchi-sensei menjelaskan.

Dilemparkan tatapan mata amethsyt Rukia ke balik jendela yang nyaris transparan itu. Terlihat kapas-kapas putih—awan—berlalulalang dengan sangat lamban di langit biru. Burung gagak pun tak mau ketinggalan. Mereka tampil hanya dengan penampilan yang tak menarik sama sekali—terbang dengan ramai-ramai.

Sinar matahari jam sembilan pagi menerobos masuk ke dalam kelas 3-1 tanpa izin, membuat ruangan kelas itu dapat terterangi meski tanpa nyala lampu yang remang-remang.

Mungkin karena kini musim panas atau karena udara kelas itu agak pengap, tak sedikit dari para murid itu yang kemeja putih seragamnya telah basah oleh keringat. Tak lelaki, tak perempuan, dua-duanya sama saja.

"Uhh—Jeruk, kapan pelajaran Kurotsuchi-sensei selesai?"

"Sekitar pukul setengah sepuluh, Renji. Dan... kenapa kau panggil aku 'Jeruk', ha? Dasar Nanas Merah."

"Diam kau, Strawberry!"

"Baboon Bodoh."

Itulah empat dari sekian banyaknya percakapan—yang dilakukan dengan berbisik—oleh dua teman Rukia yang bangkunya terletak persis di belakang bangkunya, Renji Abarai dan Ichigo Kurosaki. Dan seperti biasa, mereka bertengkar.

Bila dirasakan lagi secara detail, sebetulnya kemeja putih seragam Rukia juga sudah basah oleh keringat. Kedua kakinya juga sudah pegal, minta dijalankan. Tulang punggungnya pun minta diregangkan, dan mengeluarkan suara 'krek'.

Dilemparkannya lagi penglihatan mata ber-iris amethyst-nya itu ke arah meja guru yang terletak di depan kelas. Terlihat, Kurotsuchi-sensei tengah membereskan empat buku sumber miliknya yang tebal-tebal semua—pertanda pelajaran akan berakhir beberapa menit lagi, meski sebenarnya masih ada waktu tiga puluh menit lagi.

"Bapak ada urusan dulu. Baca buku 'Kimia kelas 3' bagian Hidrokarbon. Pertemuan berikutnya, kita praktek." Sang guru dengan mata ber-iris emas itu menjelaskan tanpa ada pertanyaan terlebih dahulu dari para murid, seolah dapat membaca pikiran para murid yang bertanya-tanya kenapa pelajaran kimia hari ini selesai lebih cepat.

Dan sialnya, pertemuan berikutnya mereka mengadakan praktek. Yang namanya Mayuri Kurotsuchi, pastilah mengadakan eksperimen secara gila-gilaan bila praktek di laboratorium. Hohoho, namanya juga guru kimia terpintar se-Tokyo.

"Yes, akhirnya si ilmuwan gila itu minggat!" Mendadak Rukia mendengar bisikan si rambut nanas merah dari belakang bangkunya. Berani sekali seorang Renji Abarai menghina guru kimia, apalagi Renji termasuk yang nilai kimia-nya paling besar di kelas 3-1.

"Kau gila, baboon? Dia gurumu. Perlakukan dia dengan baik," tukas Ichigo—dengan bisikan, tentu. Kemudian Ichigo mendecak kesal, entah karena si guru keluar lebih awal atau karena Renji memanggil Kurotsuchi-sensei dengan julukan 'ilmuwan gila'. Oh, yeah, sebetulnya Kurotsuchi-sensei sendiri sering menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan itu. Orang yang betul-betul gila.

Terdengar suara Renji memukul bahu Ichigo dengan cukup keras, namun lembut (?). "Che. Suka-suka aku mau berkata apa, Jeruk. Dan, darimana kau dapat kata-kata mutiara macam itu, heh?" ledek Renji dengan suara kesal juga berbisik (lagi). Ouch, Rukia dapat membayangkan bagaimana rasanya dipukul oleh orang yang tenaganya cukup kuat seperti Renji. Tapi tak apalah. Ichigo—katanya—tak pernah merasa sakit oleh pukulan Renji yang cukup mematikan itu.

Lalu, tanpa ucapan salam terlebih dahulu, Kurotsuchi-sensei beserta empat buku tebalnya hengkang dari kelas 3-1. Kelas yang tadinya paling manis dan paling bersikap sopan di hadapan guru, kini menjadi kelas yang paling ribut dan paling melanggar etika sekolah. Ada udang di balik batu.

"Yeey, si ilmuwan gila sudah hengkang dari sekolah ini sehariaaaannn~~!" Terlihat seorang lelaki setinggi 186 cm berambut biru langit—Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, berteriak di depan kelas seraya mengacungkan jari telunjuk kanannya tinggi-tinggi.

Kemudian, teriakan suara Grimmjow yang membahana heboh disusul oleh teriakan 'banzai' oleh hampir seluruh murid kelas itu, kecuali Rukia dan beberapa murid yang masih 'waras'. Ia sedang malas berteriak.

"Inoue, nanti istirahat kita ke kantin bareng-bareng, yuk?" Rukia mengajak teman sebangkunya—Orihime Inoue, yang tengah menulis ulasan Kurotsuchi-sensei tadi. Dia manis sekali. Rambutnya jingga panjang, matanya ber-iris abu-abu, poni rambutnya dijepit oleh dua jepit rambut motif hexagonal, dan dadanya besar. Meskipun begitu, suara alto-nya masih terdengar agak cempreng dan ia tak terlalu punya tenaga yang kuat untuk melindungi diri sendiri.

Perempuan itu membalas senyuman Rukia yang ramah. "Umm... Baiklah." Satu kata telah termuntahkan, jawaban bahwa Inoue menerima ajakan Rukia. Dan kemudian, perempuan bermata iris abu-abu itu kembali berkutat dengan buku tulis kimia dan pensilnya.

Rukia kemudian merubah posisi duduknya, menjadi menghadap ke arah belakang bangkunya, menghadap pada dua teman sebangku yang selalu saling menghina. Namun, kali ini yang ada di bangku itu hanya ada Ichigo yang tengah membaca buku sumber kimia yang sangat tebal. Saking seriusnya membaca, wajah Ichigo tertutupi dari pandangan mata ametyhst Rukia.

Ia tak habis pikir, mengapa Ichigo dapat membawa buku yang sangat tebal itu, mengingat tas Ichigo selalu ringan.

"Ichigo?" panggil Rukia, namun wajah yang ada di balik buku itu tak menghiraukan panggilannya. Sang pemilik buku tebal itu masih saja membaca. Tapi tetap saja, sinar matahari yang panas telah mengacak-ngacak keringatnya sehingga kemeja seragamnya basah parah.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" Rukia dua kali memanggil, mulai khawatir. Tapi, dipikir lagi, untuk apa ia mengkhawatirkan pasangan lawaknya ini? Meski selalu bertengkar dimana saja, Rukia tetap saja khawatir. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, si lelaki berambut orange itu tak kunjung menjawab.

Hingga Rukia mengulang panggilannya beberapa kali, Ichigo tak menjawab dan matanya masih asyik berkutat dengan cetakan-cetakan huruf yang ada di beberapa ratus halaman itu. Dua buah pertigaan pun muncul di kening Rukia, saking kesalnya.

...

...

...

"HEI, BAKA ICHIGO, KAU ITU BERUSAHA PINTAR ATAU SUDAH TAK BISA MENDENGAR, HAH? DARI TADI AKU MEMANGGILMU, TAHU!"

Mendadak, Rukia berteriak. Suaranya membahana ke seluruh sudut ruangan kelas, meski suaranya itu belum alto sepenuhnya. Bahkan Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra yang sedang beradu mulut di bangku mereka pun, argumentasinya terhenti.

Ichigo tetap diam tak berkutik. Namun dari balik bukunya, terlihat tiga pertigaan di keningnya yang garis kerutnya alami itu. Refleks, setelah diam-diam melihat jumlah halaman yang baru saja ia baca, langsung saja ia lempar buku itu ke arah wajah Rukia yang imut.

"Kalau lempar, lihat-lihat dulu dimana kau akan melempar, Strawberry! Kau pikir dilempar pakai buku setebal 700 halaman di muka itu enak, hah? Tidak, idiot! Bahkan lebih sakit ketimbang kau melemparnya ke ujung kakiku!" semprot Rukia tiba-tiba, seraya menonjok hidung Ichigo dengan kepalan tangan kanannya yang sangat kuat, menyebabkan hidung Ichigo memerah dan—sedikit—mengeluarkan darah.

"Aku sedang membaca, jadi jangan gang—ARGH!"

Sebuah tendangan yang sangat keras mendarat dengan mulus di punggung Ichigo yang sebenarnya sedang sakit. Terlihat seorang perempuan berambut tosca panjang baru menurunkan kaki kanannya ke lantai porselen kelas 3-1.

"Kalian boleh bertengkar, asalkan bukan di dalam lingkungan sekolah," kata sang penendang punggung Ichigo dengan tenang nan sarkastik—Neliel Tu Oderschvanck, bendahara kelas. Oh, tentu, ia hanya akan menjadi dingin seperti ini bila kedua 'teman' itu berkelahi.

Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Ichigo membenturkan keningnya yang berkerut ke permukaan meja yang keras dan terbuat dari kayu seraya memegang punggungnya yang memanas karena baru saja ditendang. Tadi di hidung, sekarang di punggung. Nahas sekali kau hari ini, Ichigo, haha.

"Ah, arigatou, Nel-san. Tapi—err, apa perbuatanmu itu tak terlalu kasar?" tanya Rukia, sembari memungut buku tebal Ichigo yang tadi ia jatuhkan. Neliel hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa baginya itu tak kasar sama sekali. Rukia hanya sweatdrop melihatnya.

Perempuan setinggi 176 cm itu mengambil buku keuangan kelas yang ia letakkan di atas kursi Renji sebelum menendang punggung Ichigo sebagaimana ia menendang bola. "Ahahaha—ayahnya sudah terbiasa menendang Ichigo, 'kan? Jadi ia mungkin tak kesakitan." Neliel tertawa garing, mengingat bagaimana ayah Ichigo—Isshin Kurosaki—menyambut Ichigo dengan pukulan dan tendangan ketika anak lelaki satu-satunya itu pulang sekolah. Tentu Neliel tahu, karena ia pernah datang bersama Ichigo ke rumahnya hanya untuk menagih uang kas yang sudah tiga bulan tak ia bayar terus.

Setelah mengambil buku kas miliknya dan membukanya sesaat, Neliel menutupnya lagi dan berjalan menuju mejanya sendiri. Terlihat beberapa buku tulis dengan sembrono-nya disimpan oleh Neliel di atas mejanya sendiri.

"Ichigo?" panggil Rukia, kembali ramah, pada Ichigo yang masih tertunduk sembari memegang punggungnya yang memanas dan perih karena ditendang Neliel. Beberapa milisekon kemudian, Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya. Terlihat raut wajah kesakitan di sana. "Apa?"

Wajah Rukia langsung berubah serius. Matanya menatap Ichigo sungguh-sungguh. Melihat 'musuh'-nya seperti itu, Ichigo menegakkan posisi duduknya dan menatap lekat Rukia yang duduk tepat menghadapnya.

"Apakah kau tahu, siapa yang menulis surat ini? Kutemukan ini tadi pagi di lokerku."

Rukia langsung menyerahkan sepucuk surat yang terbungkus amplop warna violet bercorak Black Lily pada Ichigo. "Boleh aku membuka dan membacanya?" tanya Ichigo kemudian, meminta izin, setelah mengetahui bahwa di amplop itu tak tertera nama sang pengirim. Perempuan mungil itu mengganggukkan kepalanya, tanda dia mengizinkan, toh dia sudah membacanya.

Ichigo pun membuka amplop itu dengan hati-hati, takut nanti sobek. Bagaimanapun, ini bukanlah suratnya, dan bisa saja ia akan dihajar habis-habisan oleh Rukia hanya karena merobek amplop surat misterius itu.

...

...

**Aku melihatmu lekat dari jendela kerewelan ini**

**Mendengar suara tawamu yang membahana sepanjang pendengaranku**

**Melupakan sejenak rasa sakit yang menghujam hati ini**

**Menghiburku dalam permusuhan yang—mungkin—abadi**

**.**

**Kau kuat bilamana terhantarkan pesona**

**Kau lemah bilamana terkoyak kesedihan**

**Pesona itu akan selalu kuusahakan tetap ada**

**Untuk kau tersenyum padaku walau sesaat**

**.**

**Penghibur yang diam**

**Angin penyemangat yang kencang**

**Cahaya kebahagiaan yang sempurna**

**Itulah kau untukku**

**.**

**Pantaskah diriku yang hina ini,**

**Memiliki dirimu?**

...

...

Ichigo terbelalak. Betapa terkejut ia, mendapati surat macam ini ada di loker Rukia. Yah, mengingat Rukia jarang sekali menulis puisi. Sangat terlihat jelas bahwa ini bukanlah rekayasa.

"Aku tak tahu, Rukia. Yang jelas dia sangatlah menyukaimu," jawab Ichigo, tak tahu siapa yang menulisnya. Setelahnya, dimasukannya surat berkertas warna hitam bercorak kupu-kupu ungu itu ke dalam amplop amethyst tadi, dan diserahkan pada Rukia.

Perempuan bertanggal lahir 14 Januari itu mendengus nafas kecewa. "Kupikir kau tahu..." gumamnya, tak terima Ichigo tidak tahu siapa sang pengirim.

Namun sesaat kemudian, Ichigo mendapat ilham—siapa yang mengirim puisi abal itu pada Rukia. Dilihatnya, Rukia yang posisi duduknya telah menghadap ke arah depan, bukan padanya. Samar-samar, Ichigo menyeringai.

"Rukia?"

Rukia tak menoleh dan tetap duduk membelakangi Ichigo. Tapi, ia dapat merasakan bahwa Rukia meliriknya. "Apa?" tanyanya agak sarkastik, masih kecewa.

"Aku tahu, lho, sia—"

KRRRIIINGGG!

"—ah, maaf, tidak jadi." Kata-kata yang akan Ichigo muntahkan di pendengaran Rukia, mendadak tertelan kembali saat baru saja sampai di tenggorokan ketika kalimatnya terpotong oleh suara bel istirahat yang menggema diseluruh lingkungan Tokyo High School.

Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo dan memasang raut wajah heran sesaat, lalu melemparkan pandangannya ke arah Inoue. "Ah... Inoue, ayo kita ke kantin. Sudah istirahat," ajak Rukia pada Inoue, yang baru saja selesai menulis ulasan materi kimia tadi. Dengan riang, dua gadis cantik itu melangkan kaki mereka keluar kelas dan menuju kantin.

Seraya memandangi Rukia yang angkat kaki sementara menuju kantin, Ichigo tersenyum simpul. Senyum yang menandakan dia bahagia, namun juga menandakan bahwa dia kesakitan.

"Aku tahu siapa yang mengirim puisi itu, Rukia," gumamnya dengan tersenyum simpul tadi dan suara berbisik yang sangat kecil—hingga Renji yang kini tengah duduk di sampingnya itu tak mendengarnya sama sekali.

.

.

**_ooo_**

.

.

"Ichigo, pulang bareng, yuk!"

Lelaki berambut orange itu menatap aneh pada perempuan yang duduk di depannya, dan kepalanya pun ia tolehkan padanya. Apa anak ini aneh? Rasanya ia jarang sekali pulang dengan anak-anak lain, batin Ichigo melanglang buana.

"Memangnya hari ini kemana supirmu, eh?" Ichigo membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di atas mejanya, tak lupa dengan alat tulisnya. Pelajaran matematika yang merupakan pelajaran terakhir akan berakhir, dan itu artinya sepuluh menit lagi, dimana pelajaran matematika berakhir, mereka akan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Rukia menjulurkan lidahnya. "Aku ingin pulang denganmu tanpa mobil pribadi, lagipula rumah kita 'kan satu blok!" Ia menjelaskan. Oh, yeah, lupa menjelaskan, tapi Rukia adalah adik angkat dari seorang pengusaha kaya yang sukses gila-gilaan—Byakuya Kuchiki. Tak lupa, kakak kandung Rukia—Hisana Kuchiki—juga adalah istri Byakuya. Otomatis Rukia adik iparnya.

"Baik, baik. Tapi jangan bilang pada Byakuya kalau kau pulang bersamaku." Ichigo tiba-tiba memperingati, menyuruh Rukia agar tak memberitahu Byakuya. Perempuan mungil itu tahu bahwa Ichigo dan Byakuya cukup akrab meski usia mereka terpaut jauh—Ichigo 17 tahun dan Byakuya 26 tahun—tapi Rukia tak habis pikir, kenapa Ichigo selalu menghindarkan namanya dari pendengaran Byakuya.

.

.

**_ooo_**

.

.

"Rukia, jangan jauh-jauh dariku."

Ichigo memegang tangan Rukia ketika mereka menyebrang di perempatan Shibuya. Manis sekali, seperti pasangan yang sangat serasi. Tapi... entahlah, mereka sama sekali bukan pasangan, 'kan?

Shibuya ramai sekali saat sore, terlebih lagi saat jam empat sore. Semburat jingga kemerahan menghiasi langit, melenyapkan warna biru maupun hitam dari langit sore. Lampu remang-remang beberapa toko pun sengaja telah dinyalakan.

Karena Rukia sama sekali tak hafal jalan yang biasa dilalui ke rumahnya dengan jalan kaki—terlebih lagi karena Rukia selalu pulang menggunakan mobil pribadi—terpaksa ia ikut melalui jalan yang selalu dilalui Ichigo saat pulang. Ayah Ichigo bekerja sebagai dokter, kedua adik perempuannya masih SMP, dan ibunya telah meninggal, membuat Ichigo mandiri dan sudah bersikap dewasa—meski terkadang emosinya tak dapat terkontrol juga.

Banyak orang berlalulalang, bagaikan semut-semut yang berhamburan mencari gula-gula. Ada juga yang nekat ke kota meski kesehatannya memburuk, hanya untuk berjalan-jalan atau refreshing. Dasar ekonomi dan uang, berani-beraninya membutakan manusia.

Beberapa saat berlalu, mereka telah lolos dari perkotaan, dan tinggal berjalan kaki. Tak terlalu jauh, jadi tak perlu naik bis ataupun taksi—itulah kata Ichigo padanya.

"Hei, Rukia?" panggil Ichigo pada perempuan di sampingnya, membuat topik pembicaraan baru—agar suasana tak terlalu kaku. Sekarang ini, mereka tengah berjalan di depan toko-toko yang lampunya telah dinyalakan. Tak menghemat listrik.

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh dan ber-'hn' ria, malas mengeluarkan kata-kata. Penyakit malas Rukia kambuh, haha.

"Sebetulnya, aku—"

"RUKIA!"

Mendadak, seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi memeluk Rukia dengan riang, menyebabkan paru-paru perempuan itu sedikit sukar bernafas. Lelaki itu berambut hitam kebiruan, agak mirip dengan Ichigo, memakai mantel hitam dan memakai celana panjang putih.

Refleks, wajah Rukia memerah dan memanas karena malu. Bukan karena ia dipeluk orang tak dikenal, tapi karena ia dipeluk di depan umum. Apalagi, sekarang banyak ibu-ibu yang menggosip tak karuan saat berlalulalang melewati mereka bertiga.

"Hii, le—lepaskan aku!" Rukia memberontak, minta dilepaskan pelukan si lelaki tak dikenal itu. Namun, sang lelaki tak kunjung melepaskannya. Meskipun begitu, samar Rukia merasakan bahwa ia agak familiar dengan orang ini.

Ichigo yang melihat pemandangan itu dari dekat, hanya memasang wajah horror. "Rukia, siapa dia?" tanyanya, seraya menunjuk lelaki itu dengan jari telunjuk kanannya.

"A—aku tidak tahu, Ichigo!" jawab Rukia setengah berteriak.

...

...

"Uhm... Bisakah kau melepaskannya? Kurasa dia kesulitan bernafas karena pelukan hangatmu yang terlalu kuat."

Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan berambut amethyst menghampiri mereka berdua. Ia meminta si lelaki itu melepaskan pelukannya dari Rukia. Didengar dari gayanya berbicara, jelas bahwa si perempuan ini teman si lelaki itu. Dia tinggi, rambut amethyst-nya panjang diikat, poni rambutnya dibiarkan menjuntai hingga ujung hidung—mirip Rukia—, mengenakan terusan selutut warna putih bercorak Black Lily, dan memakai boots putih.

Baru sadar Rukia sudah hampir kehabisan nafas, lelaki itu segera melepaskannya. Dan Rukia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, berusaha memasok oksigen yang tadi tak sempat di-transfer ke paru-parunya.

"Hahaha. Maaf deh," ucap si lelaki yang mirip Ichigo itu. Rukia tambah merasa bahwa ia pernah berjumpa dengan lelaki ini, tapi entah dimana dan kapan. Namun sesaat kemudian, lelaki itu menyadari bahwa Ichigo memandangnya.

"Eh—hei! Kita mirip, ya?" Si lelaki itu berjalan menghadap Ichigo, lalu berjabat tangan. Dilihat dari tinggi dan gaya bicaranya, kemungkinan besar lelaki itu berusia 21 tahun, begitu juga dengan perempuan berambut amethyst tadi.

...

...

"Maaf, tapi... kalian berdua ini siapa?"

Sepasang teman—atau kekasih?—itu refleks melempar pandangan heran kepada Rukia yang masih sibuk menghirup udara. Seberkas rasa kecewa terlihat dalam tatapan mata ber-iris hitam si lelaki, namun segera ia tepis.

Sesaat, si lelaki memutar bola matanya, bingung harus menjawab apa. Tapi, si perempuan segera mengambil alih.

"Emm... Kau kenal dengan Kaien Shiba?"

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

Bonjour~

Matsu di sini! XD

Kenal dengan newbie nista ber-penname Fa Hanashiro Ukitake yang mendadak muncul pada bulan Maret/April 2010? Yup, itulah saya.

Ah... Pasti banyak yang tak kenal dengan saya. Yah, mengingat saya lahir di fandom Bleach namun sebulan kemudian langsung hiatus panjang dari fandom ini. Haa~ DX

Kepada Ruki Yagami, ini saya, Wafa A. Schiffer yang di Facebook—yang nawarin buat fict IchiRuki waktu itu. Buat ichirukiluna gituloh, ini fict-nya. :)

Dengan dibuatnya fanfiksi ini, saya mengatakan, bahwa status saya di sini **inactive**. Yah, setidaknya bukan hiatus. Selain itu, fict ini juga merayakan enam bulannya saya berada di FFn ini sebagai author. :D

Oh, iya, Rukia-nya jadi sedikit OOC, ya? Maaf, deh, soalnya saya buat fict ini pas ngerjain tugas Matematika. KUSOO~ XP *dilempar batu*

Satu lagi. Fict ini... keep or delete?

Nanti, bila anda akan me-review, silahkan beri apa saja sesuka hati. Tapi ingat, bila anda akan mem-flame pairing-nya, lebih baik PM saja. Saya trauma, karena di fandom yang kini saya tinggali selain fandom Bleach itu pernah ada pair-war. DXX

Mind to review?


End file.
